


Gerlion/Geraskier angst starter collection.

by glass0marbles



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass0marbles/pseuds/glass0marbles
Summary: A collection of ficlets based on angst starters from tumblr.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Gerlion/Geraskier angst starter collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are written with the gameverse in mind, but some could be read as bookverse as well, depending on your preference. Netflix version as well, I guess, but I'll be using the name Dandelion throughout these stories.

‘Hold my hand if you need to.’ Dandelion chances a glance at Geralt as he stretches out his hand towards the witcher who is currently quite literally being patched back together by a healer. He tries to avoid looking at the gruesome injury that has brought them here. He still feels nauseous at the memory of it, how Geralt’s blood soaked his clothes, how utterly  _ wrong _ he felt against his body as Dandelion dragged him through the night, supporting him to the best of his abilities.

He isn’t sure if Geralt is aware enough to have heard him, but just as he’s about to withdraw he feels rough fingers blindly groping for his hand and closing around it in a vice grip. Geralt’s skin is cold and clammy and sticky with blood and sweat, but Dandelion still holds onto him like a lifeline. He’ll admit that it’s a comfort to him too, to be able to feel that Geralt’s  _ there _ , that he’s alive and still has the strength to grab his hand hard enough that it hurts. He can’t even begin to imagine the pain Geralt must be in right now. He’d let him crush his hand if he knew it would bring him any kind of relief from that agony.

He swallows thickly, pushing down his horror and the nausea to properly look at Geralt’s face. He still can’t suppress a whimper when he catches a glimpse of the mangled mess of flesh and bone that is Geralt’s left shoulder, but he doesn’t turn away and instead focuses on the witcher’s face, the deep crease in his brow, his parted lips, cracked and bloody. He feels every shudder that goes through Geralt’s body, his ragged breathing, how his grip on Dandelion’s hand shifts and tightens ever so often.

Geralt’s eyes are closed, but Dandelion doesn’t look away from his face, even after the healer finishes, leaving Geralt’s shoulder tender and scarred, but whole again. He doesn’t move when she leaves to go to bed, tells him to get some rest and tiredly reassures him that Geralt will still be alive and whole in the morning before finally turning and leaving with a sigh at his lack of response.

He lightly strokes the back of Geralt's hand with his thumb. Geralt's hold on him went slack shortly after his breathing evened out and the strained expression on his face melted away into one of peace as he relaxed into sleep, but Dandelion can't bring himself to let go, not yet. He gently cradles Geralt's hand in both of his own, raising it ever so slightly to press it to his lips, nuzzling it with his face, heedless of the dried blood and dirt it's still crusted with. He allows some of the tension to leave him with a shaky breath as he feels out the familiar callouses, the warmth returning into Geralt's limbs.

He falls asleep still holding Geralt's hand.


End file.
